


Feeling Green

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other Guy hadn’t been feeling so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Green

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "chartreuse"

“Hey, there, handsome,” said Darcy.

Bruce frowned at her as she held out a bottle of water, instead of the bag of clean clothes she usually had when she came to retrieve him post-Other Guy. “Huh?”

“I know you want your pants,” she said, “but trust me on this, you need to rinse your mouth out. I didn’t even know Big Green could _get_ sick, but I never want to see that again.”

He swished a mouthful of water, and just the aftertaste was enough to make him grateful. “Thanks, Darce.”

She smiled, and held out his pants. “You’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
